charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Godiva
Lady Godiva was the beautiful wife of the lord of Coventry. The people of that city were suffering grievously under the Earl's oppressive taxation. Lady Godiva appealed again and again to her husband, who obstinately refused to remit the tolls. At last, weary of her entreaties, he said he would grant her request if she would ride naked through the streets of the town. Lady Godiva took him at his word, and after issuing a proclamation that all persons should keep within doors or shut their windows, she rode through, clothed only in her long hair. Her husband kept his word and abolished the obnoxious taxes. History in a Magic School book]] In 2005, Lady Godiva was called through time by a Magic School student named Duncan while Paige Matthews was trying to convince The Elders to keep Magic School open. She was summoned from a book, the Great Women of History, and brought Lord Dyson with her without anyone knowing. Lord Dyson was a Repression Demon that fed on the suppressed emotions of those around him. He disappeared on the day that Lady Godiva completed her ride. However, after absorbing enough repression in the present, Lord Dyson altered history when he was sent back more powerful than before. It was then revealed that if Lady Godiva wasn't there to complete her ride, equality between the sexes would not come to exist and women would still be suppressed in the present. Despite this, Lady Godiva still got an entry in the book though it was referred to as "fine print." In order to set history right, the Halliwells summon Lady Godiva once more, theorizing that if they vanquished Lord Dyson, he wouldn't have to go back with her. Though Lord Dyson proved too powerful for them, Leo Wyatt vanquished him by tricking Lord Dyson into feeding on his suppressed rage which overloaded him. Paige then had Duncan cast the spell to return Lady Godiva to her time to prove a point to the Elders. Lady Godiva's ride inspired Phoebe to do the same to bring attention to a man who oppressed Piper on breast-feeding. Spells To Summon Lady Godiva :Where royals once lived, so did she, :Bring forth a naked lady from the eleventh century To Send Lady Godiva Back :From lands afar in time and space, :take her now from this our place, :one that dwells so must remain, :send her back to her domain To Send Lady Godiva and Lord Dyson Back :From lands afar in time and space, :take them now from this our place. :Two that dwell so must remain, :send them back to their domain. To Send Lady Godiva Back :A time for everything :and to everything in place, :Return what's been moved :through time and space Notes and trivia * Phoebe Halliwell got inspired by Lady Godiva and rode naked through the streets to protest after she and Piper were asked to leave a cafe after Piper breastfed Chris in public. Appearances Lady Godiva appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Innocents Category:Deceased